A Questions
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Bisakah Papa menggandeng kita berdua secara bersamaan, Mama?"/"Papa, mengapa senyum Mama begitu indah, ya?"/"Apa yang membuat Papa jatuh cinta pada Mama?"/Enjoy a questions and answers!/Dedicated for challenge #3PATWSasuSaku Hand, Smile, Time/SasuSakuSara family/Canon/RnR?


_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**Warning**__: Canon, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a SasuSakuSara fanfic_

_Dedicated for__** 3 Prompts After The War's Challenge**_

_**Hand, Smile, Time**_

**©LastMelodya**

.

**.**

**A Questions**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah Papa menggandeng kita berdua secara bersamaan, Mama?"

Adalah sekelumit pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan oleh Sarada. Kalimat tanya tersebut hanya terdiri dari delapan kata. Beberapa frasa. Dan tak mencapai tiga klausa. Bukan jenis pertanyaan panjang yang harus dijawab oleh penjelasan yang panjang pula. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir polos seorang gadis kecil.

Namun Sakura tak bisa menjawabnya hingga berhari-hari kemudian.

Bukan tak bisa, tapi tak mampu.

Sarada, putrinya itu, memang selalu memiliki pertanyaan-pertanyaan berdasar logika yang biasanya selalu mampu ia jawab. Sakura tahu, gen Sasuke lebih mendominasi dalam hal pemikiran putri kecilnya itu. Segalanya yang terlihat tak dipahami logikanya, selalu ia tanyakan dengan gamblang. Tak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya yang mungkin tak akan sampai memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Maka, untuk pertama kalinya, satu pertanyaan dari Sarada dibiarkannya menguap perlahan sampai gadis kecil itu tak lagi mampu mengulangnya.

"Sarada-_chan_, sudah selesai?"

Kepala merah muda Sakura mengintip pada celah-celah kamar baru putrinya yang perlahan melebar terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Sarada muncul dengan kurva kesal di bibir mungilnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membenarkan bingkai kacamata yang sedikit turun. Wajah yang terlihat lebih datar dari biasanya itu tak pelak membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sayang?"

Sarada kembali membenarkan bingkai kacamatanya, gerakannya tak bebas dan gelisah. "Apa aku … oke dengan ini, Mama?"

Gadis berumur delapan tahun itu menepuk-nepuk sisi yukata merahnya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Oh, astaga. Kau sangat cantik, Sarada-_chan._ Buruto pasti tambah menyukaim—hei!"

Tak ia hiraukan ucapan menggoda ibunya itu. Dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan, Sarada telah lebih dulu berjalan ke ruang tamu mendahului Sakura.

Sakura hanya menghela napas sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan. Sungguh, sifat putrinya itu sangat mirip Sasuke, tak bisa sedikit pun diajak bercanda.

Menyusul Sarada melangkah ke ruang tamu, ia pun melihat putrinya itu tengah berada bersama Sasuke. Sesaat langkah Sakura terhenti, dan tanpa sadar menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal. Di sana, Sasuke telah siap dengan hakama biru tuanya. Ia melirik pada yukata biru muda yang dipakainya sendiri, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat serasi dengan Sasuke. Ugh.

"Ayo, cepat Mama!"

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat mendengar suara Sarada yang memanggilnya. "Aa—baik." Ia pun segera menyusul mereka.

Langit malam terlihat lebih terang daripada biasanya saat mereka bertiga melangkah keluar dari rumah. Pancaran kembang api silih berganti menghiasi langit berbintang itu. Membuatnya semakin terang. Ah, festival kembang api yang akan mereka datangi sepertinya akan terasa menyenangkan. Mereka berjalan santai melewati jalan-jalan kecil Konoha. Tak sedikit dari beberapa orang yang lewat menyapa keluarga kecil itu, yang akan ditanggapi senyuman lebar oleh Sakura, dan anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

Ini adalah kali ketiga Sakura dapat pergi ke Hanabi Takai dengan Sasuke dan Sarada. Tahun-tahun yang mereka lewatkan tanpa pergi ke Hanabi Takai bersama adalah tahun di mana Sasuke tengah sibuk dalam misi. Oh, siapapun tahu kalau Naruto—si Hokage yang menyebalkan itu, sangat senang memberikan misi berjangka waktu panjang untuk suaminya itu.

Meski begitu, Sakura tetap bersyukur karena ia telah memiliki Sarada di sisinya. Sarada bagaikan oase di tengah gurun pasir saat ia tengah rindu akan kehadiran Sasuke. Terkadang, ia juga masih tak percaya, kalau Sarada adalah hasil cintanya dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana takdir mampu membawanya sampai ke kehidupan yang begitu terasa indah ini, Sakura masih tak paham. Yang bisa ia lakukan setiap malam saat menemukan Sasuke tertidur lelap di sampingnya hanyalah diam-diam menangis dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri berulang kali;

semoga ini bukan mimpi.

Dan nyatanya, semua ini memang bukan mimpi lagi.

"Kau berjalan terlalu cepat, Mama…"

Sakura menoleh saat merasakan lengannya ditahan seseorang. Tangan mungil Sarada melingkar manis di sana, menahan langkahnya.

"Ah, maaf, Sarada-_chan_. Mama terlalu bersemangat." Jawabnya menarik tangan Sarada di lengannya kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Ini tak akan terjadi kalau Papa bisa menggandeng kita berdua, kan?" Mata hitam Sarada terpaku pada punggung Sasuke yang juga sudah berjalan jauh di depan. Selalu saja begini. Di saat keluarga lain pergi bersama, mereka selalu berjalan beriringan, dengan tangan sang ayah menggandeng anak dan istrinya. Namun, ia tak pernah sekali pun merasakan itu. Merasakan bagaimana mereka bertiga saling berjalan beriringan dengan posisi Sasuke di tengah-tengah mereka.

Bagaimana bisa … kan?

Sebab Papanya hanya memiliki satu tangan saja.

Sasuke tak akan bisa menggandeng ia dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

Dan saat Sarada menanyakan tentang hal itu pada Mamanya, bahkan Mamanya juga tak mampu menjawab.

"Mama, bisakah Papa menggandeng kita berdua secara bersamaan?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali terujar. Kini, dengan intonasi yang lebih lirih dan pelan. Sakura seakan baru menyadari satu hal saat melihat kedua oniks milik Sarada berkaca-kaca.

"Sarada-_chan_, kemarikan tanganmu."

Sarada tak banyak membantah, ia hanya mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas, yang kemudian dengan cepat digenggam oleh Mamanya.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau kejar Papamu di sana? Tangkap tangan kirinya, oke?"

Masih dengan tatapan yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti, Sarada akhirnya berlari mengejar Papanya yang sudah berada di depan. Tangan kirinya masih menggandeng tangan Sakura, sehingga Mamanya ikut tertarik bersama. Tanpa sadar, kedua emerald Sakura ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Papa!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan kencang Sarada, tengan mungil gadis itu menangkap telapak tangan besar Papanya. Sasuke berhenti, sedikit mengerutkan kening dan bergumam pendek.

Namun, saat melihat tangan kiri Sarada yang menggandeng Sakura, ia mengerti.

Telapak tangannya balas meraih tangan kanan Sarada. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat senyum pengertian Sakura yang selalu menjadi khas istrinya itu.

"Sarada-_chan_ ingin bergandengan denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Katanya di sela-sela senyumannya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil, perlahan kembali melangkah—beriringan bersama Sarada dan Sakura. Keluarga kecilnya. "Hn."

Satu tetes air mata mengalir di belahan pipi Sarada malam itu. Gadis mungil itu tak paham mengapa ia malah menangis, yang jelas, ia merasakan rasa bahagia yang tak terkira saat akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa berjalan beriringan, bergandengan tangan.

Malam itu, Sakura berbisik di telinganya;

"Kau tahu Sarada-_cha_n, Papa selalu bisa menggandeng kita berdua secara bersamaan. Selalu. Karena, walau Papa hanya memiliki satu tangan, ia selalu memilikimu sebagai penghubung satu lagi tangannya untuk Mama."

Dan Sarada mendapatkan jawabannya.

…

"Papa, mengapa senyum Mama begitu indah, ya?"

Sasuke berpikir, mungkin Sarada tak sadar saat ia mengutarakan pertanyaan itu padanya. Sasuke tahu, itu hanya pertanyaan refleks yang lewat di pikiran anaknya dan tanpa sadar terucap dari indera pengucapnya. Pertanyaan Sarada seharusnya bisa lebih berbobot lebih dari itu. Ia akan dengan senang hati jika putrinya itu menanyai tentang misi-misinya, tentang bagaimana mengaktifkan sharingan, atau bahkan tentang pelajaran-pelajaran akademi yang kiranya begitu sulit untuk Sarada pahami.

Nyatanya, pertanyaan itu yang malam ini muncul dari bibir mungil anak pertamanya itu saat mereka bertiga berada di Hanabi Takai. Kembang api telah memenuhi langit sejak beberapa menit tadi. Puncak festival telah tiba. Seluruh permukaan langit seakan-akan berubah menjadi lautan kembang api yang indah. Semua yang melihatnya begitu gembira. Termasuk istrinya—Sakura. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia hingga senyum indahnya tak bisa lagi disembunyikan dari wajah cantik itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, otak Sasuke juga mengumbar tanya seperti milik Sarada.

_"Mengapa senyum Sakura begitu indah?"_

Hingga saat ia terbaring di ranjangnya bersama Sakura, pertanyaan itu masih memenuhi otaknya.

Selama hidupnya, Sasuke tak banyak bertemu dengan orang-orang yang senang mengumbar senyum. Ia lahir di dalam keluarga aristokrat, dengan didikan keras. Dan senyum bukanlah salah satu dari didikan itu. Satu-satunya yang sering memperlihatkan senyum padanya adalah sang ibu.

Namun, senyum itu benar-benar hilang saat pembantaian itu terjadi. Sasuke tak lagi mengenal apa itu senyum. Ia hanya hidup di dalam kegelapan, karena itu adalah satu-satunya tujuan yang ia miliki.

Saat suatu hari, senyumnya kembali muncul.

Adalah Naruto dan Sakura, yang menerbitkan segala sinar yang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapannya yang begitu pekat. Ia adalah orang yang begitu keras kepala, berpendirian keras, pendendam. Setidaknya itulah yang pernah ia rasakan bertahun-tahun dulu. Namun, kedua sahabatnya itu tak pernah lelah untuk menguak sinar yang sudah lama terkubur itu. Mereka datang dengan satu genggam ketulusan dan sebuah … senyum. Mereka, sahabatnya.

…dan yang tak ia sangka, salah satu dari mereka adalah 'cinta'-nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, belum tidur?"

Sasuke tersentak saat suara Sakura terdengar di telinganya. Ia menoleh, mendapati istrinya itu tengah menatapnya bingung dengan tatapan mengantuk. Siapapun tahu, Sasuke adalah tipe pribadi disiplin. Segala sesuatunya telah ia atur—bahkan jika itu adalah sebuah hal bernama tidur. Sasuke tak pernah telat tidur, itulah mengapa ia tak pernah telat bangun. Bahkan, ia juga memiliki jadwal tidur tersendiri di hari ia dan Sakura bercinta.

Jadi, menemui Sasuke yang belum memejamkan mata hingga larut seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa.

"Hn,"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya mengusap lengan Sakura pelan, kemudian menggeleng, "tidak ada apa-apa, tidurlah kembali, Sakura."

"Kalau ada yang dipikirkan, kau bisa cerita padaku, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke hanya meringis dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia bercerita pada Sakura bahwa ia begadang hanya sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan Sarada tadi? Apalagi, pertanyaan itu menyangkut tentang Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sakura. Tidurlah." gumamnya lagi. Kali ini ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk memunggungi Sakura. Membuat istrinya itu mendengus pelan dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya kesal.

"Sasuke _no baka_!"

Ia hanya terdiam. Dirasakannya gerakan Sakura yang yang ikut membelakanginya. Sesaat ia kembali membalikkan tubuh, menatap punggung mungil Sakura yang selalu terasa hangat jika disentuh.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya berujar, "aku hanya sedang berpikir … bagaimana membalas seluruh senyuman yang telah kauberikan padaku, Sakura?"

Tak ada sedetik kemudian, tubuh Sakura kembali menghadap Sasuke. Mata mereka saling memandang, dalam dan tajam. Yang emerald bahkan sampai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dan lagi-lagi, sebuah senyum indah muncul dari bibir Sakura.

"Kau hanya perlu terus berada di sisiku dan Sarada-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Lengan tunggal Sasuke tanpa sadar bergerak melingkari tubuh Sakura. Ia ingin sekali menangkap senyuman itu, menyimpannya rapat-rapat agar ia dapat terus merasakannya. Maka, bibirnya dengan lembut mengecup senyum indah yang terpatri pada bibir Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Keesokan paginya, saat Sarada duduk bersamanya di meja makan sementara Sakura berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan, Sasuke membisikan Sarada sesuatu;

"Kau tahu mengapa senyum Mamamu terlihat begitu indah, Sarada?"

Sarada menatap Papanya itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Karena kita mencintainya."

…

"Apa yang membuat Papa jatuh cinta pada Mama?"

Satu jawaban, dibalas dengan satu pertanyaan kembali. Sasuke menghela napas pelan, melirik Sakura yang belum selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Terkadang, ia menyesali betapa otaknya yang logis menurun pada putri pertamanya ini.

Sasuke tak ingat, kapan pertama kali Haruno Sakura muncul sebagai seseorang yang berperan lebih dalam hidupnya. Mungkin, sejak ia dan istrinya itu terjebak dalam satu tim bersama Naruto dulu. Sasuke tak pernah berniat untuk menjalin sebuah relasi pada orang lain, saat itu. Ia tak butuh teman, kawan, atau apapun itu namanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya kekuatan, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia andalkan untuk mencapai tujuannya. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia andalkan untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Tetapi, suatu waktu, ia terjebak pada relasi itu. Dirinya—tanpa sadar—mulai menerima sebuah hal bernama kerja sama. Misi, latihan, pembelaan, semua itu ia lakukan untuk tim tujuh. Tim yang sudah mengunci dirinya rapat-rapat pada sebuah relasi bernama persahabatan.

Saat akhirnya dendam kembali menguasai dirinya lebih dari apapun, sesungguhnya, ia masih memiliki hati kecil yang menerima relasi itu. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang melingkupinya saat suatu malam kepergiaannya, Sakura mengejarnya dan menahannya pergi. Gadis itu menangis, berteriak, menjerit. Gadis itu mengoceh tentang kebahagiaan, kepedulian, cinta.

Mungkin, itulah waktu di mana pada akhirnya, Sasuke mendengar tentang cinta.

Ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat itu, perasaan kebas, juga perasaan yang tak ia pahami. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menerima kata-kata Sakura, satuan pikiran dan otaknya ingin menyetujui permintaan Sakura, namun tubuhnya tak bisa melakukan itu.

Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan, bahwa dendamnya hanya akan menyakiti gadis itu.

Maka berbekal ucapan terima kasih, ia membuat Sakura tak sadarkan diri dengan satu pukulan di tengkuk. Sembari berharap, hal itu dapat menghapus seluruh perasaan Sakura padanya.

Pernah suatu malam, saat ia tengah berada di pelariannya, sosok Sakura muncul di antara mimpi-mimpi gelapnya. Warna merah muda itu terlihat jelas dan terang. Dan saat Sasuke terbangun, sebuah perasaan tak terdefinisi tertinggal di benaknya.

Terkadang, ia bersyukur, bahwa Sakura tak pernah menyerah pada waktu. Sasuke tak ingin—dan tak mampu membayangkan, sudah berapa lama waktu yang dilewati Sakura dengan menyimpan perih di hati karena dirinya? Seberapa tajam perbuatan-perbuatannya di masa lalu yang menghunus hati gadis itu? Seberapa banyak tangisan yang telah Sakura utarakan karena kebodohan dirinya di masa lalu?

Entahlah, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah ingin tahu jawabannya.

Yang ia inginkan sekarang, hanyalah bagaimana membuat Sakura selalu tersenyum, selalu merasa dilindungi, selalu merasa bahagia, selalu merasa dicintai.

Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang memeluk Sakura di malam hari, jika mimpi buruk akan masa lalu menyambangi istrinya itu. Ia ingin menebus dosa-dosanya di masa lalu.

"Makanan kalian siap!"

Senyum Sakura seindah semburat senja di pagi hari yang kelam, suaranya sehalus embun yang tak mampu terjamah, namun mampu terlihat dengan jelas, aromanya seperti musim semi dan bau hujan yang menyejukkan sekaligus menenagkan. Hal-hal itu adalah beberapa hal yang dapat menjadi alasan mengapa Sasuke sangat mencintainya.

"Habiskan makananmu, Sarada-chan. Kalau tidak habis Papa tidak akan mau mengantarmu ke akademi!"

Sakura meletakkan sepiring roti isi daging bersama salad yang menumpuk di pinggir piringnya. "Aku tidak mau makan diri sendiri!"

Kikikan Sakura terdengar, "_ne, ne_, tidak ada alasan, oke? Lagipula apa yang salah Salad memakan salad?"

"Mama!"

Suara itu bagaikan harmoni indah yang mengalun dalam indera pendengaran Sasuke, bak satuan memori yang tak ingin ia lupakan sepanjang waktu, hingga akhir hidupnya.

"Kau juga harus menghabiskan makananmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kini Sakura meletakkan sepiring roti isi dan sepiring salad di depan Sasuke, ia segera menyantapnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Di antara dirinya dan Sarada. Sakura selalu memakan sarapan pagi tanpa melepaskan apronnya terlebih dahulu. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat begitu pantas menajdi seorang istri dan ibu.

_"Apa yang membuat Papa jatuh cinta pada Mama?"_

Masakan yang tengah ia makan saat ini juga bisa menjadi alasan mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Tapi … tidak. Ia tahu jawabannya bukan itu.

"Habiskan makananmu, Sarada-_chan_!"

Rengekan dan gumaman kembali terdengar. Namun suara-suara penuh perintah dari Sakura selalu yang paling mendominasi. Membuat Sasuke tahu apa akhir dari perang anak-ibu itu. Dengan kerutan di bibir, Sarada menyuap sedikit demi sedikit saladnya yang tersisa. Hingga akhirnya piringnya begitu bersih, sesuai seperti keinginan Mamanya.

Sasuke bahkan masih heran dengan kenyataan bahwa Sarada tak menyukai salad. Ini begitu bertolak belakang dengan ia dan Sakura yang sangat menyukai sayuran itu (itu juga sebabnya mengapa mereka memberikan nama Sarada yang berarti salad pada putri pertama mereka).

Ocehan Sakura masih terdengar memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Memori-memori terdahulu perlahan menyusup ke dalam pikiran Sasuke, seperti sebuah tayangan film ilusi yang tersusun dalam otaknya. Masa-masa di mana ia dan Sakura berlatih bersama tim tujuh, pelaksanaan misi, makan di kedai ramen, malam ketika ia meninggalkan Konoha, pertemuannya kembali dengan Sakura setelah hampir tiga tahun berpisah, penyerangan yang saling menyakiti satu sama lain, pengkhianatan kepercayaan, perubahan, kedewasaan, persahabatan, pemahaman arti kehidupan.

Betapa waktu mampu mengubah seorang individu menjadi individu yang begitu berbeda. Betapa hal itu dengan begitu mudahnya membalikan fakta serta realita dan bahkan perasaan. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa waktu dapat sekejam itu pada takdirnya. Tapi ia juga bersyukur, karena waktu telah menyadarkan dirinya tanpa penundaan yang lebih lama lagi. Dan yang paling penting adalah betapa ia menghargai waktu yang diberikan Tuhan hingga akhirnya ia bisa bahagia bersama Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah lengan menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. "Sudah selesai, kan, Sasuke-_kun_? Waktunya kau mengantar Sarada-_chan_ ke akademi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat, beberapa kali menggumam dalam hati, lagi-lagi ia melamun karena pertanyaan anaknya.

Ia bangkit dari meja makan, merapikan pakaian yang dipakainya dan bersiap untuk mengantar Sarada. Putri kecilnya itu melangkah mendekatinya dan tanpa ragu meraih tangan tunggalnya. Tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang membuncah karena sang Papa mengantarnya berangkat ke akademi pagi ini—di mana itu merupakan hal yang sulit mereka laksanakan.

"Kami berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, Sayang."

Baru selangkah mereka berdua keluar dari pintu rumah, Sasuke menahan tangan Sarada. Sesuatu menyentak pikirannya, sesuatu sedari tadi melumpuhkan pikirannya. Sekilas, ia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Sarada.

"Waktu."

"Ha?" Sarada menatapnya tak mengerti.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli kemudian mengacak pelan rambut hitam milik Sarada, "jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi."

Tak sampai lima detik, otak Sarada yang jenius itu akhirnya mampu menangkap maksud dari sang Papa. Dengan cengiran lebar, ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan kembali menarik tangan Sasuke dalam genggamannya untuk kembali melangkah.

.

_"Apa yang membuat Papa jatuh cinta pada Mama?"_

_ "Waktu."_

**Fin.**

**a/n: **sumpah ini maksa banget :'')) di tengah kesibukan dan kepesimisan(?) yang membuat aku mengira nggak bisa ikut challenge ini, tapi akhirnya kekejar juga walau waktunya sangat mepet hhhh. Maaf kalau aneh, maksa dan segala ke-asdfghjkl-an yang ada dalam fic ini. Sumpah, deh, aku lemah banget sama yang namanya bikin fic canon T_T sempet dua kali ganti plot tapi akhirnya plot kedua yang bisa kuteruskan. Semoga masih berkenan untuk dibaca dan dikomentari :) enjoy a questions and answers!^^

So, so, RnR? :3

**LastMelodya**


End file.
